Carpe Diem
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: It's the night before the Newborn battle and Jake consoles Leah in his own way. ONE SHOT, AU, Rated T, Jacob/Leah


**A/N:** Welcome to Part 3 of my Shakespeare and the Pack series. (Part 2 is still in Beta mode but coming very soon...) The inserts are taken from William's "Venus and Addonis". I thought that Jake and Leah fit this pairing well. ;)

SM owns all. I only borrow her characters from time to time.

* * *

'_Were I hard-favoured, foul, or wrinkled-old,_

_Ill-nurtured, crooked, churlish, harsh in voice,_

_O'erworn, despised, rheumatic and cold,_

_Thick-sighted, barren, lean and lacking juice,_

_Then mightst thou pause, for then I were not for thee;_

_But having no defects, why dost thou abhor me?_

_~Venus 133-138_

Growling softly to herself, Leah barreled out the door of Emily's house after the final Pack meeting before the Newborn battle. _I can't take their shit anymore. I'm so done!_ Her thoughts raged through her mind as she jumped off the porch onto the yard with a snarl. Watching the other wolves console their imprints was more than she could take, but seeing Sam holding her cousin tightly in his arms shredded her heart.

_Sam…he should have been mine. _Feeling the unwanted female curse of angry tears threatening, Leah made for the trees. She could not, would not, let the others see just how much their behavior was hurting her. If they did, they would mock her for finally behaving like the girl that she is. Pushing her emotions to the side as usual, her feet took flight, running at her top speed deep into the forest to find solace in solitude…again.

_Why did the Spirits hate me? Why wasn't I good enough to have someone in my life to love? Am I so unworthy?_ Betraying her need for release, her feet traitorously failed her as she could no longer run, falling on her knees to the ground in a small clearing.

* * *

'_Witness this primrose bank whereon I lie;_

_These forceless flowers like sturdy trees support me;_

_Two strengthless doves will draw me through the sky_

_From morn till night, even where I list to sport me._

_Is love so light, sweet boy, and may it be_

_That thou shouldst think it heavy unto thee._

_~Venus 151-156_

Feeling like a third-wheel surrounded by the imprinted wolves with their mates, I walk out the front door. A fleeting form flies into the woods to my left. A quick sniff verifies that it was Leah…and? _Is she crying? _Unable to stop myself, I followed her. If there was anything that I was sure of, it was that Leah Clearwater did not cry without good reason, even if she tried her best to hide it from the rest of us.

My pursuit took me deep into the forest, well away from the ear-shot of our pack. I found her on her knees in a small glen, her shoulders heaving with pent up emotion. _Oh, Leah…not again. _ There was but one reason that I knew that would bring such raw emotion from her. _Sam._

Stepping into the clearing, she acknowledged my presence with her hands flying up to wipe away unwanted tears before she turned to face me. "What do you want, Black?" She snarled. "Am I not allowed a moment to myself?" Inhaling deeply, Leah tried to rein in her emotions, realizing that I am not the cause for her torment.

"Hey…" Approaching her gently, I sat down beside her. "You had me worried when you took off." I gave her a soft smile, not wanting to provoke her with what she would view as pity.

Raising her beautiful face to the sky above, her eyes searched the heavens for a moment. "Jake, with all that you've gone through with that leach-lov…." She corrected herself for my sake. "…with Bella." Her hand returned to her face to catch an errant tear. "Have you ever considered that maybe the Spirits think you are unworthy of love?" Her sturdy walls around her heart broke in front of me, allowing me to see the true Leah within.

Nodding my head, I considered her words. "To be honest, I would have to admit that I have." My eyes followed hers as we looked for some sort of divine guidance. "She will never love me as I do her. I've finally accepted that." I glanced at her. "Do you believe that no one could ever love you?"

Leah closed her eyes, dropping her head before answering my question with the briefest nod. Sam had done more than break off their engagement when he imprinted on Emily. He had broken her spirit. Proof of this was written on her face. Daily, she put on the shrew face that the Pack now had accepted as her true self in an effort to keep her emotions from being raw and on the surface.

Shifting again, I moved to be face to face with her. My hand reached out to softly touch her cheek. "Leah, you are not unlovable, quite the contrary." Smiling into her eyes, I continued. "You are strong, fierce, loyal and very, very beautiful."

Surprised by my words, she looked at me, blinking. "Really?" Her disbelief was written in her eyes.

"Yes, really." Leaning forward, I smiled only for her. "Do I need to kiss you to prove it?"

* * *

'_Is thine own heart to thine own face affected?_

_Can thy right hand seize love upon thy left/_

_Then woo thyself, be of thyself rejected,_

_Steal thine own freedom, and complain of theft._

_Narcissus so himself himself forsook,_

_And died to kiss his shadow in the brook._

_Venus 157-162_

Leaning forward very slowly providing plenty of time for her to escape if she wanted, my lips tenderly moved across hers. My hands cupped her cheeks, holding her close. I could not deny the sweetness of her lips nor the softness of her skin.

"What's happening, Jake?" Her eyes searched mine, looking for my reason for having shown her such tenderness.

"I think it's time for us to both move on. We're living in the past when our future is not guaranteed." I captured her lips once again but with a kiss more insistent. "Why can't we find solace and comfort in each other? Would that be so bad?" My thumb caressed her temple.

Feeling the anger and tension leaving her body, Leah bravely pressed her lips to mine with even more passion. Her hands gently slid up my bare chest to circle around my neck, pulling me closer. "No, not so bad at all." She whispered, biting her bottom lip hesitantly.

"When this battle is over, we are going to have a very long talk, you and I." I leaned into her. "We need to find out just where this particular path will take us." Unleashing my increasing emotions, I pulled her onto the ground with me, my arms holding her body flush against mine.

"But what about imprinting?" Leah looked down into my face, concerned for my own sake.

"Imprinting be damned. Let's take this moment as we have it." The tidal wave of need and longing broke over us both. We spent hours, holding, kissing, touching, not wanting our time to end. Night fell, reminding us of the battle that lay before us. Helping her to stand, I kept her hand in mine as we started our trek home.

"So how do you feel now?" I asked with my trademark smirk, knowing her answer before voicing my question.

Leah stopped, turning to me. New-found emotions were alight in her eyes. "I would have to say…._Carpe diem._"


End file.
